As businesses and other large organizations attempt to increase efficiency and reduce costs by streamlining their processes, some have modeled their business processes using software models. Certain of these software models use Service-oriented architecture (SOA) to describe business processes. Developers can use SOA architecture to graphically display a modeled business at a conceptual level above a language-specific implementation that includes particular class objects and methods. This higher conceptual level describes business tasks, or “services,” that are repeated by the business, such as loading or unloading stock, updating inventory, etc.
During a debugging or reengineering phase for the software, the software can be executed in real-time, and the events that result from the execution are captured. In some systems developers make modifications to the executed software based on the captured events. In some systems, however, the developers abandon the previously generated SOA model used to design the software in favor of focusing on run-time events directly. One reason for this may be that there is no convenient integration between the run-time events generated by the business processes and the previously designed SOA software model that describes these processes.